UNSC OPERATION: ORESTES LIBERATION
by SmokeTinyTom
Summary: UNSC OPERATION: ORESTES' LIBERATION details the extraordinary exploits of the UNSC's efforts during the Titan War on the Imperial Forge World of Orestes and how their actions effected the Sabbat Worlds Crusade and the Imperium as a whole. A/N: This is working in conjunction with my UNSC Codex: Vehicles and Equipment. [UPDATE: Chapter 6 IS UPDATED] [I'm Coming BACK to this!]
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Halo/Warhammer 40,000: Sabbat Worlds Crusade (Dan Abnett Novels Crossover.)**  
 **A/N: So…. This is my proper first story that I have finally gotten round to starting. I have had this concept floating around my head about the UNSC discovering an Ancient Human Empire Slipspace Gate that led to other galaxies. That they had found completely Barren Galaxies with untouched resources, I even had a thought about the more advanced UNSC coming across an UNSC Inhabited Galaxy with The Fall of Reach ongoing. (The Book mixed with Noble's Story, but that won't happen this year. Guaranteed). I will try and avoid Spartans getting involved with this FanFic as, even as Tier 0, Skitarii outclass them in every aspect. No matter what you try.**

 **Also: If you need to clean Warhammer Paint and keep the glue intact, use this, Isopropyl alcohol.**  
 **Note: The Titans in this FanFiction will be taller than normal, HOWEVER, will have the same strength's and weakness'. This is due to some of my Vehicles being apparently Taller than an Imperator.**

 **Enough of that, time for the real story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Warhammer 40,000 and Titanicus. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, Games Workshop, Dan Abnett Respectively.  
**

* * *

 **UNSC Strident-Class Heavy Frigate "Spirited Fire" En-Route to Principal Hive, Orestes Forge World, 09:24 hrs, February 17th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"Exiting Slipspace in 5…4…3…2…1... Clear of Slipspace, Captain." Emma informed.

Emma is an 8th Generation Military Grade UNSC Smart A.I, of which her appearance is of an ancient 22 Year Old Female British Army Solider in both BDU's and Ceremonial Dress. Capable of hacking enemy vessels as well as coordinating Ship targeting and volleys. Having served during the closing stages of UNSC/Sangheili-Loyalist Covenant (Storm) and the duration of Operation: LOST AND FOUND. The Reclamation Campaign as it was dubbed, was the UNSC effort to attain Forerunner Technologies after the successful assassination of Jul'Mdama, Recovery of the Janus Key's other Half and Rescue of Doctor Catherine Halsey by UNSC ODST's and an accompanying Team of SPARTAN Division. With the Janus Key recovered, within 110 years technologies such as Individual Hard-Light Shielding, Forerunner Plate Armour and Forerunner Inspired Biological Augmentations for Spartans and even all Marines, Army, Navy and Air Force Personnel. Ship Technologies went from basic Oval Energy Shields to Form-Fitting Hard Light Shielding.

"Begin descent into Principle's Airspace, Emma." Ordered Captain Kirsty Goodacre.

Captain Kirsty Goodacre. Captain of the UNSC Strident-Class Heavy Frigate "Spirited Fire", part of the UNSC Intergalactic Task Force. Those two items on her Record is what got her into her vessel's current assignment of meeting with Imperial Governor Poul Elic Aleuton.

* * *

 **Location: Legio Invicta en-route to Argentum Hive via "Old Silo"**

As the UNSC vessel cleared the thick storm front heading towards Principle Hive, the Titan Legio of Invicta was marching to war. The ship's arrival was greeted by the vast Horns each Titan had as she thundered overheard towards the Lord Governor's Office. Executor Crusius watched on as the warship from another Human group passed overheard. His opinion was varied, just how did this "UNSC" as they called it managed to evade the Heresy. But most importantly their Technology was one that would prosper the Imperium as a whole yet would not force them into giving them the technology.

Princeps Maximus Gearhart watches the Frigate Pass over his Titan, feeling the rumble through _Invictus Antagonistes's_ MIU. The Titan's War Horn sounded out as an appreciation to the support of an human group without knowledge of the Heresy. He couldn't help but marvel at how gracefully the Frigate is able to traverse from the void to an atmosphere unlike the Bulk Landers and other Heavy Lifters used by the Imperium.

* * *

 **Location: UNSC Spirited Fire Hangar Bay, en-route to Principle Hive,** **09:36 hrs, February 17th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Spirited Fire's Hangar was unusually full compared to normal operations. The security detail of Captain Goodacre and the ground crews for D-84 Pigeon and the 2 escorting HG-84 Hawk's waiting for the Mission briefing being held around the Holo-Tank in the Pigeon's Troop Bay.

"Mission briefing is to make contact with Lord Governor and Senior Imperial Commanders in this Theatre and begin Heavy Counter-Attack operations with Orestean Planetary Defence Force (PDF), Legio Invicta and Narmenian Armoured Regiments." Emma said.

"Narmenian? The same at Verghast?" asked one of the dozen ODST's in Captain Goodacre's Security Detail.

"Yes, the very same commanded by General Grizmund." the A.I confirmed, nodding.

"Anything else of note we need to know?" asked the Pilot of the Pigeon Troop Carrier, changing the subject back to the briefing.

"Be careful about mentioning supplies and the UNSC as a whole, Grimes. The Imperium still doesn't know about the AHE Gate." She said.

"Roger that." Flight Officer Grimes confirmed.

"Now load up, we'll be arriving in 5 mins" Captain Goodacre ordered.

The 20 ODST's and 8 Spartan-III's begin loading up the Pigeon. Whilst the a fire team of both Spartans and ODST's will be present with the captain, the others will primarily protect the aircraft from anyone curious.

* * *

 **Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton Personal Residence, Upper Principle Hive.**

In his Personal Residence, Lord Governor Aleuton watches the long range pict feeds showing the UNSC Frigate pass over the lumbering Titans of Invicta. He wasn't the only one though. Nearly 50 of the Ranking Officers of the Imperial/PDF Forces around Principle and the surrounding Arteries were also doing the same. Their views differed from the Narmenian's and Volpone's high praise for the support they forces had provided both within the Hive through Counter-Barrages and Heavy Airstrikes outside of the Curtain Wall.

Others had a distaste to an outsider group being praised so highly by Imperial High Command with next to no information to exploit them with.

"Lord Governor, is this a wise decision to meet these reinforcements in your personal office?" asked an Imperial Volpone General.

"The UNSC can help us in this battle to wrest Orestes from the Hell that besets it now. As for your question about why they're here?" Lord Governor Aleuton replied.

"I do not want the Forge wasting their troops and equipment on Engine Battles. We need them assisting the PDF and the Narmenian Regiments here for resupply, Gilbear."

"Sorry for doubting your decisions, my Lord." General Gilbear of the 50th Royal Volpone "Bluebloods".

Governor Aleuton glanced at the retreating form of the High-Born Volpone. Well disciplined and held in high amounts of respect within the upper echelons of High Command, especially after their successful defence of Vervunhive 10 years ago in 769.

"My Lord, Long Range Auspex has painted three craft leaving the UNSC Vessel." an Imperial Aide informed him.

"Do we have a visual on them, Palmer?" Aleuton asked.

"Not at this time. Something appears to be blocking our attempt." replied Palmer.

"Interesting, have you hailed them?" he asked.

"No, sir… They are hailing us." Palmer informed him.

"Thank you, Palmer. Answer the Hail."

The command room dimmed its lights. With all focus on the main screen, changing to the face of what is a woman, surprised more than just a few.

"I am Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton, to whom I am speaking?" Aleuton asked crisply.

"Greetings on behalf of the UNSC. My name is Kirsty Goodacre, Captain of the Strident-Class Heavy Frigate, UNSC Spirited Fire." the woman, now Captain Goodacre said.

"On behalf of the God-Emperor, thank you for coming" Replied the Governor.

"We will be arriving shortly." The captain said before the connection was terminated.

* * *

 **UNSC ODST Major Hannah Schmid, UNSC D-84/HTC Pigeon Troop Carrier, En-Route to Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton's Personal Residence,** **09:50 hrs, February 17th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"We will be arriving shortly." Kirsty finished. With that Emma terminated the connection to Aleuton.

"What's the game plan from here, Captain?" ODST James asked.

"We land on the platform and meet with the Imperial Officer Cadre present. Socialise with the Narmenian's and Volpone's if you like." the Captain said.

'Touchdown in 2 minutes, Captain.' came over the intercom.

"Thank you, Grimesy. You heard him, get ready"

With that order the ODST's and Spartan-III's were checking weapons and ammunition over once more. The ODST's were testing their Com-Link was clear and working, The more sociable Spartan-III's were forming up with the Captain and the accompanying ODST's. Whilst they were off to meet the Officers, they would secure the landing pad from personnel not cleared to be there. With barely noticeable manoeuvres, the Heavy Troop Carrier had brought itself into an approach to the landing pad and at the last possible moment, to the surprise of the Imperial Ground Crew's, had swung it's bulk so the rear of the Aircraft was facing the Imperial's. The back blast of the four Engine Nacelles directing the thrust downwards, was enough for some Guardsmen on Duty to crouch behind crates or Aircraft Tractor pieces, however it was during that period Captain Goodacre alongside the ODST's and Spartan-III's had deployed from the Troop Bay.

As the UNSC Party walked towards what appeared to be the squad leader, a grizzled man wearing the heavy carapace armour of Kasrkin Guardsmen. The armour was coloured Standard Dark Grey with Cobalt Blue Highlights, the colours of the 50th Royal Volpone "Bluebloods" under command of General Gilbear. Most of the UNSC in Imperial Space had been present at Vervunhive during the Siege ten years earlier. Having been assisting the Tanith First on Monthax, UNSC forces deployed Fortress Bases within the Curtain Wall as well as providing indiscriminate Airstrikes on Zoican and Orbital Intelligence on Movements, giving the commanders on the curtain wall the alert, bypassing the Nobles completely.

* * *

 **Imperial Guardsmen Major Gizund Sturm, Kasrkin of the 50th Royal Volpone Bluebloods, Imperial Governor Landing Pad, Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

The Kasrkin looked up at the UNSC Party and in the short moment of waving his helmet recorder around at the group stood before him and the two, what appear to be Heavy Gunships of some kind, hovering above the pad providing cover. With that the pict-feed had been sent to General Gilbear to bring up as Intelligence to the Governor himself. Despite the smaller amount of Guardsmen than the group before them, they showed no visible signs of discomfort.

He looked at the strange uniform on the woman in front, consisting of a Dark Grey/Navy Blue Jumpsuit with a raised shoulder pad and body armour over her torso. Additionally her left fore arm had a data-slate built into the uniform. The Cuffs, Collars and Shoulder Joints denoted a design in a Matte Gold. The writing above her right breast, in Low Gothic, read "Goodacre" while on the left it had some coloured squares (Awards maybe?) and further left it showed the crest of an Eagle, but NOT the Imperial Eagle, holding a planet in its claws.

He held out his hand for a greeting, she gripped it firmly, but not crushing the hand. She introduced herself as the Captain of the Vessel in the distance. To say he wasn't surprised would be saying the Heresy had never happened. A woman commanding a Naval Warship, especially a Frontline Vessel, can't be true. Explaining that he was to direct them to the Meeting place, he led them to the large armoured door leading into the residence. Placing his hand on the biometric, the heavy doors began to open with a hiss of oiled, hydraulics. Turning around to another Volpone, he glanced at the rest of the troop for the real Captain, he came up with nothing. There were no ranks denoted on the Armour of the Security detail. The lack of regimental heraldry, left many of his younger subordinates confused. It was always important to show where you came from, to send a message to the enemy on who defeated them.

But what had made them uncomfortable were the Skitarii like troops they had brought with them, four of them were taller than both the Captain and the more numerous Matte Black Clad troops. One of them hefted a massive Heavy Weapon, much like a Space Marine Devastator, without trouble. Another had a bulky, yet streamlined, rifle with small Blue lights, no obvious sights and underslung tube launcher. The next one had a longer rifle than the others, but still had the blue lights along its flanks. It had a twin deployable stand bolted underneath, however, the Scope of the Top was the same you'd see on an Space Marine Scout's Sniper Rifle, not attached to another's weapon yet it still had the soft blue lights shared by the rest of the the party. The last one, scared him even more than the vile forces of chaos he'd encountered on Verghast. The gold, domed visor had a carved, smiling skull on it that always looked like it was staring at you. The being carried a massive, shotgun type weapon with a Rack on the slide. It also had a sharp-angled blade on the upper right of its Torso. Add the Troops behind in Matte Black Armour and having two large rifles, one in hand, other secured to their backs, with a a Heavy Auto-Pistol on each thigh. With these people's boots clanging hard on the deck plates, the amount of them had escalated it into a constant noise. All this considered, the Vox-Channel increased in traffic calling for more men to be placed on alert if they turned hostile. The question is, could they stop them if that did happen?

* * *

 **UNSC Navy Captain Kirsty Goodacre, Principle Hive Corridor, En-Route to Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton's Personal Residence, 10** **:04 hrs, February 17th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"Sensors are detecting an increase in "Vox-Chatter" in this area, Captain. The general message seems to be that Emile might be confused with a Chaos Agent." Emma informed her.

"I'm sure that the Spartans were trying not to be scary, but it was Emile's purpose to be the scariest one here." replied Emma.

"Emma, have you gotten a rank from the Volpone in front of us?" Major Schmid asked.

"I have him down as a Major Gizund Sturm of the 50th Royal Volpone 'Bluebloods'. Been on garrison duty up until a few months ago. En-Route for the Urdeshi Forge World Combat zones, when news of the the Invasion reached them and the Narmenian's CO's. Gizund was a lasman in the Vervunhive Siege, whilst his Uncle had been Disgraced General Noches Sturm. Unlike him he never abandoned his post and his squad were instrumental in holding an Imperial Heavy Mobile Earthshaker Cannon cannon alongside the limited fire support from a Cobra Battery nearby. From that action, he was trained as an Elite Kasrkin Stormtrooper."

"Vervunhive. Schmid, you're up." Kirsty ordered.

With this said, Hannah increased her stride to be in line with the Major to inform him of who the Spartan was.

"Major. Major Sturm?" She directed to him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with concern.

"Im sorry. Major Hannah Schmid, ODST. We served together defending the Earthshaker during Vervunhive." she took off her helmet for him to recognise her.

"God-Emperor, yes! I remember you now." He exclaimed with recognition. "What have you been doing since?"

"After Vervunhive, we were attached to the Tanith First to Liberate Hagia. It was a shit-storm there, but we came through without any losses thankfully. It was during Aexe Cardinal that the majority of us separated from the Tanith First. An Infinity Heavy Cruiser and its Autumn Cruiser Squadron, escorted them to Herodor." Hannah relayed.

"What was it like? Being so close to the Saint!" he asked happily. By this time the vox in his ear had gone silent, as had his subordinates with news of the UNSC being with Sabbat herself on Herodor.

"She was kind, majestic, a brilliant tactician and whenever she was near any doubt of loss, pain and injury was overcome with pride, confidence and a much need vitality boost. You felt so much better, healthier. It was like you could take on the Urlock Gaur himself and smash the crap out of him without any problem." Hannah told him, knowing full well that this was being broadcast to the Governor at that time.

"Were you very close to her?" a Volpone trooper nearby asked.

"We were with her during the tactical briefings and the Final battle. We had held the line in the Old Hive Tower above the Beati's Shrine itself. My unit had sustained injuries, but they never screamed in pain, never needed to be carried out, they got up and kept fighting. Even with that, 37 Marines and Army Rangers lost their lives protecting the waters beneath it."

By now they had arrived at ornately carved, Nalwood Doors that led to Aleuton's Residence. The Major pulled himself away from Hannah just long enough to place a signet ring in the code reader. By then, Hannah had relocated her helmet and shrunk back into the formation, lost for the time being. The Nalwood Doors swung inwards, what a tactical advantage for them, revealing brilliant colours of the Imperium and a view out over the hive through the largest window Kirsty had seen not on a ship observation deck. A new group of Guardsmen greeted them, but in light webbing and combat uniforms, with minimum armour plates. Many Pouches looked to have a set of telescopic devices used by Artillery Spotters. Their colours were different too, more of a Mustard-drab. The Narmenian directed us towards another door way, also made of Nalwood, and the two Orestes PDF stood guard, opened the doors outwards to reveal the Lord Governor and the assembled Imperial Officer Cadre.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is my first chapter so far. I think it turned out well and without any problems, usually I struggled in English at School to get a 500 word essay out of me after a week's worth of work. My motivation is crap for that sort of stuff. Hope you all enjoyed it.  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, I CANNOT IMPROVE IF YOU DONT TELL ME!**

 **See you next time!  
SmokeTinyTom**


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiations

**A/N: This is the second instalment of my Orestean Liberation. I had a few PM's about another story they had missed out for UNSC/Imperial First Contact. There isn't one, so you ain't missing out yet. I have thought about it but I will keep working on the projects I have in the works now. Codex and Orestes is Priority.**

 **Question: Why is the UNSC so advanced now?**

 **Answer: The Janus key and the Absolute record propelled humanity further in a MUCH shorter time. However, there will be revisions to the UNSC Military Calendar to fit in a time of rebuilding and mass military overhaul. Halo can go bigger really, but not Frigates the size of LNOS. [UPDATE: Timeline revised to 303 years after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War]**

 **Q: Why is there no Introduction of how UNSC/Imperials met each other?**

 **A: I have stated in my previous chapter that they worked alongside the Volpone (And got on with them), Tanith 1st, Narmenian's and the other regiments present during the Siege of Vervunhive. Please do not bash me for not making a first contact. I really do hate writing them so It is NOT going to be something I am planning to do on this year. (2015) However, on the other side, maybe.**

 **Q: Why would Emile be seen as a Chaos agent when the Imperium** **regularly decorate everything with human skulls. Space Marine Chaplains are more scary than a** **scratched on Skull.**

 **A: Emile's Helmet might not be scary in the fact of being, like a Fear Factor. It's more of a disconcerting. The Chaplains of the Astartes are apparently "Scary" with their Skull Battle Helms. The skull on the EVA Helmet is laughing and gives an appearance of constantly staring at you. Does a Chaplain Skull look like it's laughing at you? No, It is there to beat your bones to dust. What faction is seen as** **laughing, when they kill? Chaos.**

 **Final thing from me, Thank you for reviewing and pointing out some things to me.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: Negotiations.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Warhammer 40,000 and Titanicus. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, Games Workshop, Dan Abnett Respectively.**

* * *

 **Imperial Guard Brigadier General Alphant Bulwar, 1st Narmenian Armour Division, Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton Personal Residence, Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

On the other side of the Nalwood doors are the UNSC. A group of Humans that battled the mad forces of chaos during Vervunhive's Siege without balking, had been deployed here with them once again. 10 years ago, when he was a Captain, he'd commanded Quartet of Leman Russ Conquerers in Operation: Dericus, the Armoured Counter-Assualt on the Ferrozoican Armour Thrust that arrived through Ontabi Gate and Croe Gate. Now commanding a Heavily Modified Super-Heavy Shadowsword. Now armed with Twin-Linked Volcano Cannons mounted on a Traversable Turret, Additional Twin-Lascannon Turrets, standard Heavy Bolters were replaced with Assault Cannons after seeing that the secondaries on UNSC Vehicles were nearly always multibarreled. Pintle weapons were replaced with Chimera Twin Heavy Bolter Turrets and the Front of the Vehicle, an enormous Siege Shield had been built onto the front and the Flanks.

Now, it was time to meet with the Commanding Officer of the Vessel holding a few dozen kilometres away. He'd seen the Picts from the PDF Satellites of the ship's arrival, not like the Warp's tendrils on exit, but just blackness with blue-white edges. He was wondering what they could bring to the war against engines. He himself had looked over signatures of Titans, so whenever he'd found something similar to one, General Grizmund would pull all forces away from that area. They had experience of chaos, but not an chaos engine.

Just then the Tanith Export, Nalwood, doors began to swing open, revealing a group of UNSC that he'd never seen before. Obviously they have had some changes to their battle armour. Gone were the shiny black, gun metal silver rifles, now they were a Matte-Black colour with soft Blue lights along the length of the weapons. The Armour had changed too, with guards on the fore-arms. The full body armour had changed, it looked more armoured, more bulky, almost like they would clank into one another. Yet these men and women were moving without a sound. Even with these drastic changes, he still recognised the ODST Helmet. That too had seen massive improvements, but they still made it look the same.

He and the Narmenian's let the Lord Governor move forwards to greet the Captain, personally. As he looked through the security around her, he saw a helmet that he had seen before, during Vervunhive. Back then he was further forwards than any UNSC and Imperial Forces, and he had found some pockets of Imperial Troops that had been cut-off. By the time the area had been cleared of infantry and armour, his hoppers had been drained, he would have to pull up and wait for more shells to arrive. During the wait, he'd ordered his crew to dismount to quickly stretch out, he approached the Armoured Skull Face Trooper. His armour was dirty and covered in both enemy and allied blood, either from providing Medical assistance or an explosive death nearby. The soldier was quiet. Sheathing a sharp, angled blade to his upper-right torso armour, then crouching down to collect a Shotgun used by the UNSC Force and reloading it, one shell at a time. It was an oddly disturbing sight, seeing an individual like that, calmly standing there in the middle of this. Not 15 minutes ago he'd been fighting for his life.

The conversation had been short and straight to the point. He had thanked them for helping and he was waiting for additional support and resupply. With mentioning resupply, he had replied saying he was waiting for more shells. 10 mins later, a flight of UNSC Pelicans had arrived and instead of picking up the Skull Faced Soldier, they swung around and dropped Armoured Munition Crates in Mustard-Drab colours. Long before any Munitorium Convoy would have arrived. Staying to load them into the armoured stores, mounted behind the Turret, they had the Tank Squadron ready after 30 minutes of waiting and loading instead of an an hour of waiting for the convoy.

Now, 10 years later, the same Skull Face looked towards him, and nodded.

* * *

 **UNSC Navy Captain Kirsty Goodacre, Command Centre (Strategium** **), Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton's Personal Residence, 10 :16 hrs, February 17th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

The Strategium was a vast contrast of what she'd experienced in the past. The UNSC build's its bases with one purpose in mind, War. They were built with as much protection and functionality as possible. There were paintings, decorations and statues everywhere you looked. But the most interesting part of this was, these additions haven't compromised the ability of the room as a whole. She wasn't the only one, the whole detail present, noticed this. However, odd that it might be she had something much more important to do.

"Lord Governor Aleuton, I am here to inform you that a fleet of UNSC Vessels involved in the recovery of Orestes from Chaos Heavy Walkers will arrive tomorrow." she informed him.

This brought the morale to its highest level since the Titan Legion of Invicta walked upon Orestes. A real feeling of a victory on Orestes was beginning to permeate the air.

"Furthermore, the fleet arriving tomorrow is 168 ships strong. The Vessel composition will include 6 Infinity-Class Super Heavy Battle Cruisers [60 Internally-Stored Strident-Class Heavy Frigates], 4 escorting Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser Squadrons (12 Ships per Squadron), 25 London-Class Heavy Frigates, 10 Brutus-Class Super Heavy Destroyers and 8 Titan-Class Super Heavy Fleet Carriers." **(A/N: These [about 12km each] ships will have an entry on the Codex Eventually {No pun Intended on name})**

"What about ground forces? What kind, are they mostly armour or mechanised infantry?" asked a PDF Officer.

"The Force Composition is a mixed bag, though no additional Armoured Regiments have been requested. As of this time, the UNSC Spirited Fire will be the fire support for Legio Invicta's Titans." she'd replied.

Nearly all nodded at the assessment of providing support to the Invicta Engines. Without them, the Lord Governor had seriously considered Evacuation of the Hives and recommending the Adeptus Mechanicus to follow.

"Is there anything that should be discussed before we finish?" an PDF Officer asked.

"Yes. This meeting is NOT to be mentioned to anyone connected to the Forge." the Captain replied.

"I believe that is possible, however, may I ask why?" another Volpone Officer inquired.

"The Inquisition and Imperial Force High Command understand us, however, we've only served in Combat Zones alongside Imperial Forces." Major Schmid informed them quickly. "Next to none of them had Mechanicus-Led Forces present in the Area of Operations."

"Ah, I see why that might be of concern to you. The Forge demands to study any hint of new technology before Hiding it away from us." Lord Aleuton replied, contempt obvious.

"You sound like you don't support the Forge on Orestes, Governor?" asked another ODST.

"I support the Forge, this war is one of them… Did you know I had signed off an Orestean Pride Armour to support an Operation led by the Forge." Aleuton had replied "The operation Failed. It was a slaughter, an Armour Unit engaged a Titan head on, without dedicated Anti-Titan Weapons or Engine Support. There wasn't even an pyrrhic victory. " He had asked when they'd return, only to be told that the entire of Pride Armour Six had been destroyed.

"That is a fair assessment. I'd to hate order another Unit into a position similar to that." Captain Goodacre said. "But, they served the People of Orestes and the Emperor well."

"You're right. They had died in the Emperor's Glorious Service. No greater honour could have been awarded to them." Aleuton had declared. The Imperial Officers had nodded to that too. The UNSC party silently watched, nodding to the respect of the fallen, though the Captain was still surprised them at how brash and uncaring they're attitude towards life and resources were. Machines, were more valuable, and mourned over soldiers. There were, of course, notable exceptions like General Grizmund's Armour Divisions and Colonel-Commissar Gaunt's Tanith First-And-Only from their experiences with them.

The meeting officially over, Aleuton had invited those present, to dine with him in his residence. This wasn't part of the briefing the UNSC had expected, however, they couldn't leave without harming first impressions. The room had a long octagonal, Nalwood Table. Crafted by the master carpenters of Tanith, it featured an Imperial Eagle spanning the table, polished into its surface. The Lord Governor sat at the "head" of the table by the eagle's own. With General Grizmund and General Gilbear sat opposite him, with PDF Officers either side. Captain Goodacre took a seat besides General Grizmund with Major Schmid sat to her right next to General Gilbear, before taking off her ODST Helmet and setting it down in front, revealing a her head's features. Schmid had dark red, shoulder length hair, Dark green eyes and a fair face.

"Captain Goodacre. Thank you for joining us now. I trust you are both comfortable?" Aleuton said warmly.

"We are. Thank you for inviting us to dine with you and your Chief of Staff." Schmid replied, holding her armoured hand out. Aleuton accepts it and asked who she was.

"Major Hannah Schmid, 121st ODST Battalion." she stated, nodding to others around the table.

"Ah. Might I ask what ODST does compared to other forces?" He asked.

"Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. We drop down onto the planet below… Without use of dropships." she said, much to the surprise of the Volpone officers, who voiced the question they all had.

"Without dropships. God-Emperor! How is that possible?"

"ODSTs use SOEIV's. Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle before you ask," shutting down the confusion painted across many faces. "To drop into the heat of battle. This practice has given us our motto of 'Feet First Into Hell' or simply 'Hell Jumpers'."

"An interesting approach for un-augmented soldiers. The Astartes employ similar tactics, however, they drop in Whole Squads in one pod." replied a PDF Major, four places to Hannah's right. A man with large muscles, broad shoulders and a strong, loud voice like he was constantly shouting. Her experience with others having similar traits pegged him as an Artillery Man.

"Yes, we have the capability of that, however, as learned from past experiences, if a pod was hit by fire, then you'd lose one, instead of a fireteam, that was to say an Anti-Aircraft position to allow dropships to land." Many nod their understanding at that notion, so the mission wouldn't be compromised.

At that time, covered trolleys and servitors came out of a side entrance, which was placed in front numerous occupants, both Imperial and UNSC alike. The dish consisted of a few slices of meat, some local vegetables and a choice of drinks, both alcoholic and non. Captain Goodacre and Major Schmid had chosen a non-alcoholic beverage due to regulations, regulations that did not seem to enforced.

"What do you think of it?" Aleuton asked the two UNSC Officers, who have had a few bites already.

"It's very nice." Schmid replied, knowing that this far into an invasion, how hard it was to source food like this. "The meat reminds me of gammon from home." Captain Goodacre nodded to this in agreement.

"It's called Salt-Meat. How it is prepared is by cooking it with a few loads of cold water that is heated to evenly cook the innards of the joint." Aleuton said with familiarity.

The event ended after another hour of sharing past experiences and finally discussing strategies of where to land UNSC Forces without issue of being questioned by the Forge and under-threat of attack from enemy Titans. The idea was to use the Highway that Invicta was walking on 70 miles from Principle Hive, whilst Higher Authority Members of the Forge would be informed of more Imperial forces arriving. Which was true as Salamander Space Marines were arriving 2 hours after the UNSC Fleet had transitioned from Slip Space.

After being led back to the three awaiting Aircraft on the Landing Pad, by a detachment of Volpone and Narmenian Troops. Captain Goodacre and Major Schmid's Security Detail left the Governor and Officers to witness the down-force of the Pigeon and its two Hawk escorts as they pivoted and rocketed off to the awaiting UNSC Spirited Fire.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best ending so far, however, I wanted you to know that I haven't abandoned this FanFiction. It's just from where I am Writing/Updating the story, the WiFi has a tendency of logging you out of ALL your accounts, and the login page is blocked too. Add to that the promised Fibre-Optic Cable, has been placed to shallow in the field. Basically the cable is meant to be around 2m-5m below ground, however, they set it down only 1FT under the surface and that field is ploughed by the local farm and the cable would be caught and destroyed if it were to happen.** **Can you please Review this so then your opinion will be read, preferably with an account name I can respond to.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: The bulk of the UNSC Fleet WILL NOT STAY. 2 Titan-Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers, one or two Infinity Vessels, Accompanying Strident's and Autumn Squadrons and half a dozen Brutus Destroyers for Heavy Ground Support.**

 **Can you please keep your Review's coming in. Your opinion will be read.**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	3. Chapter 3: Deployment

**A/N: I know that I have been AFK for a long time, but Battlefield 4 Community Map Project (Operation Outbreak), Night Operations (Zavod: Graveyard Shift) so I have been distracted by those two maps and Halo 5: Guardians has been an amazing game and I do think that it will continue to distract me further into the future, but I do wonder where the Janus Key is now that REDACTED is** **REDACTED. [IMPORTANT: I will NOT incorporate the Halo 5 Campaign at this time. Once we know an ending, MAYBE.]**

 **This is the third chapter of UNSC OPERATION: ORESTES LIBERATION and it will most likely depict UNSC POV's as they are deploying into an active War-Zone outside of dedicated Landing zones.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **[UPDATE: Due to a guest review a few hours ago (9th December 2015) I will confirm that SPARTAN's in this FanFiction will NOT Be superior to Space Marines in every way. Maybe in the Shielding, Movement Speed, General Medical Technology and Forerunner-Inspired Designs. However, the Scout Marine is a veteran of possibly hundreds of campaigns and a battle-company squad, not to mention a pair of 1st Company veterans easily outstrip them in experience. But the SPARTAN's WILL have superior Fire SUPPORT behind them. They're going to balanced out but I can only balance them as I see fit. Sorry.]**

 **UNSC Titan-Class Ultra-Heavy Carrier "Reach" En-Route to UNSC Landing Zone, Orestes Forge World, 03:43 hrs** **, 18th February, 2895/** **UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"The negotiations have gone well with the Imperial Lord Governor on Orestes. We have identified a suitable Landing Zone outside the City Limits, however, we cannot be certain of how far enemy forces have advanced." Captain Goodacre said via Slipspace Communication. "Imperial Guard Intelligence on this war is woefully inadequate compared to those of the Titan Legio Invicta and Forge-Controlled Forces. We have identified 2 off-world Guard regiments, both the 50th Royal Volpone "Bluebloods" led by General Gilbear and 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 6th Narmenian Armour Divisions under the overall command of Lord General Grizmund. Reports from Falchion wings are that numerous Imperial Navy squadrons have been confirmed to be in operation in the air campaign against Chaos Forces, Vox-Traffic has relayed that the strikes dealt out high payloads for no kills on enemy titans. Furthermore, Legio Invicta has confirmed they have made contact with an enemy Reaver-Pattern Titan massacring PDF Artillery. They had been saved by Invicta in that action too."

Stood at the Holotank was a veteran of the Human-Covenant War, the Storm's demise and pacification of Insurrection Planets. Fleet Admiral Thomas Jones had hundreds of years experience under his belt, fiercely respected by UNSC Personnel and most surprising passed SPARTAN-IV training and augmentations. Now, in-front of him stood Captain Kirsty Goodacre or if you're a close friend to him, then an old family friend. Like the majority of the UNSC population, they had lost family in the Human-Covenant War or to the Storm movement afterwards. The Fall of Reach had robbed her of both brothers and mother whilst her father was killed by Wraith mortar fire at the Ancient Buckingham Palace on Earth. Kirsty's only family left was her younger sister in the ODST's, who'd been stationed aboard the UNSC Reach.

"Additionally, Astropathic messages have been received by the Salamander Strike Force. They report they will be arriving on schedule to deploy alongside us. That is my official report concerning the Orestean War." Captain Goodacre finished.

"Thank you for that Captain. This will aid us in force deployments greatly." Fleet Admiral Jones complimented. "Anything you'd personally add, Kirsty?"

"Unofficially, this war is seems to echo the Human-Covenant War, except there are weapons in the field that help. Guard forces have nothing that can severely damage a Titan quickly. Only the Mechanicus seems to have that kind of firepower, however they are ignoring the Guard's Command Planning to make their own, Tom."

"So they can't organise a Piss up in a Brewery. Is that the idea you're getting to, Kirsty?" She nodded to that statement. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us, Captain." he said, and the connection was closed.

The Bridge of the Titan-Class Carrier was small on most statistics when compared with Imperial Navy vessels of similar size but not performance, **(A/N: Similar to the UNSC Infinity's Command Deck, just a bit… larger.)** UNSC Vessels adopted a new practice of when the ship enters hazardous situations, the command deck shunts away into the Armour Belt found on UNSC Vessels, and the original position vented to prevent violent depressurisation. The crew uses hard light consoles and as redundant failsafes, detailed flat monitors. The bridge crew only consisted of 30, with most duties completed by Dumb A.I's, Smart A.I and controlled by their Human counterparts onboard the ship.

Fleet Admiral Jones' 3rd Fleet was the largest in Imperial Space that is active against 'Archenemy' Forces. The largest fleet protected the Slip-Space Gate 37,000 Light Years from the outwards edge of Segmentum Pacificus region, counting just shy of nearly two thousand vessels of varying classes, over 1250 PCSMAC Orbital Defence Platforms and UNSC Long Range Anchorage Bases spread throughout the Fleet to increase Fighter and Point Defence Grid/Close In Weapon System coverage.

 **—**

 **UNSC** **M780 SHSW/MODP Coyote** **, UNSC Landing Zone, 80 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 05:15 hrs** **, 18th February, 2895/** **UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"What's the status of ground deployment?" Colonel Cobb asked one of his aides.

"The 50th Super Heavy Division has deployed en-masse and are patrolling the Outer Perimeter alongside elements of the 22nd Armoured Brigade" he replied.

"Right. When are the Salamander's coming in?"

"The UNSC Reach reports that the first Thunderhawks are en-route. They'll be landing outside to meet us." another aide said.

"And who will we be greeting, Captain Price?" The Colonel asked the young woman.

"We'll be meeting a Veteran-Sergeant of the Salamanders 4th Company, in 10 mins. He'll be accompanied by 9 other Salamanders." Price replied.

"Good. Let's get things ready for their arrival. And when do we Rendezvous with Guard Convoys?" Cobb said.

"4 hours from now, sir. They've started to organise their convoys into position." Price stated.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentleman." Nodding to them all.

Command Decks on an Coyote were a large bustling place, filled with Weapon Stations in relative position to their emplacements, Radar Operators towards the Front, Main Gunnery Control behind a blast door at the rear, Drive Control up front with the Ship-Grade Armour Glass Ports, more decorative to let in light than functional when compared to the multiple camera displays in front of each driver. This Coyote's command was busier, and by default, louder than usual, being the Command and Control with UNSC Assets on the Ground in this theatre, meant that it would direct the Landing Operations of 2 Titan Carriers, the "Harvest" and "Corbulo", whilst providing directions for Imperial Navy Assets in the area.

"Colonel, sir! This just came in from Fleet Admiral Jones." relayed a Communications Operator, leaning back to hand him the Data-Pad.

Taking it, he transferred the data to his own, giving it back whilst he thanked the Operator. Walking away towards the drive area, he read the content of the pad, realising that this operation needed to be sped up. The Fleet was reporting that the Salamander Strike Force had arrived with another Astartes Force, the Imperial Fist's had also diverted a sizeable force to aid Orestes. Whilst this was an advantage, due to more Astartes, he now needed to deal with another Chapter that hadn't been briefed by Imperial High Command, not that they'd give a damn. He compiled his response to send to the Fleet, then sent another to the Armoured Units.

 **Captain Harry Middleton, UNSC Marines, Commander of M870 Red Wolf MBT, UNSC Landing Zone, 80 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 05:19 hrs, 18th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Outside, the local area around the Coyote was a mass of movement and noise. Dropships, Fighters, Bombers, Multi-Role Craft, and a squadron of Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigates were in the airspace around the UNSC Landing Zone, whilst the Ground Vehicles were parked up, ready to move out proper. Captain Harry Middleton of the 22nd Armoured Brigade, was a highly decorated Tanker with a hundred or so kills. Kills that ranged from Storm Covenant Wraiths, Banshees, Phantoms and Ghosts. Whilst not built to destroy these targets, Chaos Vehicles didn't serve much better. AT70 Reavers, AT83 Brigands, N20 Halftracks, STeG 4, Usurper-Pattern Self Propelled Artillery and a combined kill on an enemy Baneblade.

Even with this experience, he'd lost friends along the way. On his first Squadron Command, they'd found a crate with 12 bottles of 2015's finest Whisky brewed that year. The idea was, the last Tanker standing would go to the locker where the crate was stored and share out a bottle with those he would happily repeat the tradition. They'd gone through two bottles in 12 years.

"Captain, sir!" That would be Jamie, one of the Tertiary weapon operators and Communication Officer. "Orders from the Colonel to make space for another dropship."

"Right. Hannah, move us closer towards those CSV's." the Captain ordered. The Tank roared into life, revving its engine at Hannah's commands and began crawling towards them. Captain Middleton, perched on the hatch rim, watched the other Commanders moving their respective steeds away from their previous spot. Stopping just 6 meters away from the trucks, the engine shut down.

Surveying the area they'd just vacated, he could see a clearing, that even an experienced Pigeon crew would find it hard to touch down there.

"What now, Captain?" Shurgart, he was the leftmost Remote Turret Operator on the Twin-Linked 20mm Chain Guns and the sensor officer onboard. "I mean, unless a Fighter lands, there's no point making this clearing?"

"That is what I am gonna ask the others." Swinging his legs round and jumping down onto the hull then to the sand below, he saw the other commanders conversing by Johnny's M860 with flasks of hot water for Tea or Coffee, not that the sand wouldn't get into it.. Noticing him approaching, they send their greetings while he returns them.

"Why do you think we moved?" he asked to no-one in particular.

"Apparently, there's another meeting happening but this time it's with some guys called the 'Space Marines'." Jessica Smith said, mocking the last words. "Well. They got a lot already, just over 65,000 of us!" With smirks forming around the group, they continued on about news from the fleet.

 **Veteran-Sergeant Tarsa, Salamanders 5th Company, Thunderhawk Gunship "Spear of Prometheus", En-Route to UNSC Landing Zone, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

"Brothers, we are here to talk with our allies in the coming war. Do not provoke them into doing something… unwise." Veteran-Sergeant Tarsa declared over the Thunderhawk's Engines. Sergeant Tarsa was the youngest Veteran-Sergeant of the Salamanders at approximately 300 years old. **(A/N: Read note at end of chapter)** After another glorious campaign against the Waaagh! "Umie Smasher was concluded, with his tactical squad successfully relaying coordinates for a concentrated Orbital Bombardment on Smasher's Factories, effectively ending his harassment of nearby Imperial Systems and eventually the Waaagh!

Glancing around the dimly lit interior of the Prometheus, his Green-Armoured brethren blending into the shadows around him. At the other end, he saw the stark contrast of the Imperial Fist contingent. The proud Imperial Yellow and Blood Red Highlights looked magnificent in this environment whilst the bright, green lights of their helmet retina 'eyepieces' shone like the Adeptus Astronomica in the Warp.

The intercom crackled "Brother-Sergeant, we will land in a large clearing by the meeting area." relayed the Pilot.

Raising the safety bar from across his head, Tarsa moved towards the ladder a few meters away and began to ascend into the rear of the cockpit. Hunched over and holding onto a handrail, he moved to behind the pilot's seat. Able to see what out of the armour-glass separating them and the screaming air of Orestes.

He noticed two blips on the Auspex nearing the Thunderhawk's position.

"Brother, have you identified the two blips behind us?" Tarsa's voice completely level. The pilot acknowledged with a slight nod. Suddenly, as if it were staged by the Emperor himself, the vox crackled to life.

"Astartes Aircraft, this is UNSC Falchion off your starboard wing. We will escort you into the Landing Zone." Moving his head so he could get a better view, the Veteran-Segeant saw the UNSC Falchion. It was a majestic bird, something that even he would like to see in the Chapter's arsenal. The body was so… different to what he had seen in his service for the God-Emperor. The wings had a similarity. But a different feeling to them too. The UNSC Pilot had sounded feminine. This was implying to him that they did not care about who fought for their cause, because male and female were both soldiers in their eyes. Soldiers willing to fight and die for humanity. Whether or not they break ranks and flee like Guardsmen, will have to be seen by him before the Captain will work with them.

"Brother-Sergeant, we are clearing the cloud cover now." informed the pilot. With that said, the dense cloud that been present for the last few minutes, disappeared. What was laid out in-front of them was impressive. Multiple Scarlett-Class Frigates were circling two, much larger vessels, both were disgorging thousands of aircraft heading to huge areas that had been lit up for landing strips. There was a grouping of larger vehicles near the centre with grids of smaller ground vehicles and tanks, however, they weren't bunched up like an inexperienced army. They had kept it close, whilst staying spread out so any artillery strike wouldn't outright destroy more than one or two.

"Spear of Prometheus, this is UNSC Air Traffic Control. You are to reduce airspeed to 160KM/H and land at these Coordinates, Over." Another voice, definitely male, informed them. Following the predetermined course, set out by the UNSC ATC, the pilot banked around with perfect precision to bring it onto an approach of a 'unlit' clearing, when there were a dozen tanks headlamps making a whitewashed space of desert. Said tanks were huge, probably larger than an Imperial Baneblade, one of which near the clearing had a group of non-augemented humans. This area appeared to have been hastily cleared with tanks resting nearby, the dust still lingering in the air.

"Machining our final approach, Sergeant." the pilot informed, switching to the internal vox. "Prepare for landing, Brothers."

Tarsa made his leave, descending the ladder to the forward troop bay. Moving to his armour restraint for the last part of the flight.

 **Captain Harry Middleton, UNSC Marines, Commander of M870 Red Wolf MBT, UNSC Landing Zone, 80 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 06:32 hrs, 18th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Harry was looking around for his Comms officer when he ran into his driver, Hannah.

"Sorry Hannah." Steadying her since she'd nearly fallen down. "You haven't seen Jamie anywhere, have you?" he asked her.

"Uh, I saw him this side of the Coyote, by the main ramp." That was what she said, and after thanking her, he went off to see where he was. But after 13 minute of looking, with no luck, he check the tank before he asked around. Walking back to the tank in these conditions, were like being at supermarket, whilst in a blizzard. Vehicles marshalled into grids, and in between those grids were the crews congregating around their mounts. Not a minute later, he saw Jamie stood on the back of an CSV Flatbed, rangefinders out and spotting something out in the distance. Jumping onto the the bed of the truck he waltzed next to him.

Jamie sensed that he was approaching him and he saw his CO's transponder kicking into gear. Still peering through the rangefinders, he hands them over to the Captain whilst he asks about some aircraft that seem to be on an final approach to the area they just cleared.

"Aw, shit." he exclaims "You think that thing's headed for us?" Tracking the unknown and the two Falchion with the optics in his grip. Said unknown looked like a cruciform armed to the teeth. He saw the underwing mounts with what appeared to be eight missiles, then on the edge of both wings were a pair of twin-short barrelled weapons with similar weapons on the frontal compartment flank's. But what got him really intrigued was the giant cannon on the aircraft's humped back. Looking a few moments longer, he then handing them back to his Communications Officer, who begins to track the green and black cruciform.

"Come on, lets get back to the others." ordered Harry. They both jumped off the flatbed and briskly jogged to the makeshift LZ, where the unknown was really getting low and slow. Arriving at his Red Wolf, he quickly scaled the vehicle and was perched by his hatch. Sparing a glance up the flank of the Coyote, he saw the upper and lower gunnery deck's Anti-Air and numerous Heavy pieces tracking the slow moving arrival whilst it manoeuvred into the clearing. The two Falchions, meanwhile, were both hovering 35 metres port and starboard of its wings. Their weapons hot, ready for any hostile stunt this aircraft might pull.

As the unknown touched down, the soft dust of Orestes vacating the downforce, the engines held a while longer before dying down to nothing more that a low whine. Sounded like nothing more than a sliver of generator power for restart. As it was landing he made sense of the symbol on the front compartment's armoured sides, a daemonic-looking creature with flames out behind it. But what was to surprise him the most, would be the cargo inside.

 **Sternguard Veteran Ly'Sudnar, Imperial Fists 1st Company, Thunderhawk Gunship "Spear of Prometheus", En-Route to UNSC Landing Zone, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

Whilst the Prometheus was airborne, Ly-Sudnar was conversing with his fellow 1st Company Battle-Brother Rorn, about the future task of working with the UNSC on Orestes. However, whilst it seemed that two 1st Company Veterans seemed to be a gross waste of resources for simple talks, Chapter-Master Vorn Hagen asked them to lead the talks based upon past experience with the UNSC on the world of Verghast. While they were only present for the Ferrozoica Hive Army retreat, they still worked with the UNSC's forces in the glass plains, south of Vervunhive itself. Though it was short, they still had experiences with them, unlike the Salamanders present.

Speaking of which, an impassive body of MKVII Armour was walking towards their area in the Prometheus' troop bay. They both turn to him, eager to hear any additional details.

"Brothers, we are 5 minutes out from Landing." That had them wishing to know more, so they both slung their respective wargear round, below the Armour's Power Pack. Grabbing hold on an overhead guide rail, they moved towards the Pict-Screen, showing the co-pilot's viewpoint.

Said view was looking to one of the UNSC Escorts, but he nor Rorn recognised that particular design of aircraft. Then the view looked forwards again as the Pilot was announcing they were breaking through Orestes Cloud Cover, and almost suddenly their destination jumped in-front of them. The camera once again panned round so the complement could see what they were landing into, showing the massed ranks of armoured vehicles, supplies, Aircraft both Combat and Transport capable. What caught his attention, however, were the numerable amount of Orbital vessels in-atmosphere circling the Landing Zone, then there were those massive vehicles that looked like they were built for one thing, Siege Warfare. Before he could study it further, the camera swings around once more, following the Thunderhawk's bulk. Revealing another Siege Piece vehicle that had a large clearing in-front of the gaping ramp on it's starboard flank. Vehicles moving up into the beast, whilst many smaller ones moved down it onto the sandy grounds. They saw dozens of heavy vehicles alongside it, many were elevating weapons to meet them, some had their operators stood on the cupolas of the turrets or they were behind the bulk to escape the Prometheus' considerable downforce.  
The view panned further right to see a UNSC Escort 35 meters away, matching the speed showing vector-thrust technology was being used. Then it looked ahead and the HUD on Ly-Sudnar's display showed the Space Marine that the pilots were tagging all potential-hostile emplacements, as all of those on the Siege Piece's starboard side, were slowly tracking the Thunderhawk's descent with unnerving accuracy, and with what he'd seen in the briefings, all UNSC CIWS's were guided by a power Artificial Intelligence. Not like the ones that the Imperium have designed, created and discovered, but the UNSC A.I's had been built upon having three important rules that could not be overwritten by the A.I itself. However, during the briefing, it was said that UNSC Military Smart A.I's can override the first rule due to the nature of its job, and at full capacity.

1\. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.  
2\. A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.  
3\. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

He looked towards his Battle-Brother, Rorn turned to him and nodded his assent. If they were to go to war with the UNSC strength on Orestes against Chaos forces, then it would be quicker than if they had to Guard armour units. Seeing how large the UNSC Landing Zone was, when not 3 hours ago, it was nothing more than a barren piece of desert west of Orestes' Principle Hive. It spoke volumes of how they operated to the upmost efficiency to carry out the orders given, wait in organised grids in compact groups, yet have the space so no one artillery strike could destroy more than one tank for example. This war was going to get interesting.

 **Captain Harry Middleton, UNSC Marines, Commander of M870 Red Wolf MBT, UNSC Landing Zone, 80 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 06:32 hrs, 18th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Seeing that thick ramp come clanging down surprised him, especially when a fog rolled out behind it. Then the figures in Green and Black with Gold chests and ghostly Red retinas, strode out of the aircraft and out onto the ramp, the armour itself made a SPARTAN look like a marine in comparison on terms of armoured bulk. The weapon it was fielding looked like a massive assault rifle from the 21st century. The magazine receiver forwards of the trigger assembly, it had a naked look with no optics or attachments unlike the UNSC Infantry weapons. But just because the cannon had no obvious optics, doesn't mean that they weren't proficient using it and killing with it. Most of them carried one, making it look like the standard rifle they used, while a few of them had weapons that had a particular feel to them, like they were using thermals to eliminate the targets. That is when he saw the pilot flame on the end of the barrel assembly, making it a Flamethrower. He was surprised they'd take such an item when they conducting talks. Nevertheless, he keyed his radio piece and notified everyone in the vicinity of a possible Flamethrower, with many sighting on the individual and confirming the call-out. Ten figures in Green, Black and Gold armour appeared. Then two more stepped out in blatant Yellow Armour, a colour that had no place on the battlefield for camouflage, though these specific armoured figures carried different variants of the standard rifle used. They had a larger, box magazine with ornate decorations and an under-barrel attachment with ominous glow along its upper side. ( **A/N: They both have Combi-Plasma's since I can't be asked to describe the Combi-Melta)** The Yellow clad Astartes wore an emblem on their shoulders depicting a black fist, with an Laurel around it. One of them caught his stare, and nodded to him, and out of respect nodded back to him.

The walking tanks were greeted by Colonel Cobb, who had his command uniform and just like he always did a pair of M27/Caseless Submachine Guns on magnetic holsters on his upper thighs. Alongside him were four SPARTAN's all of them Female in different armour configurations and same colours. They had varying weapons with all of them having another weapon on the Magnetic strips on their backs too. The first SPARTAN had an M439 DMR and BR98 Battle Rifle, the second had an M267K Heavy Machine Gun and M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun, the third had an MA7 ICWS and M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System whilst the final one had an SRS-105D Series-7 Anti-Material and an M779 SAW. All of them then had magnetised M27/Caseless Submachine Guns on both thighs, except the one shouldering the Sniper Rifle since she had opted to grab the latest of the M6R PDWS that utilised the Universal Rail System found on all modern UNSC Weapons.

Glancing around to another Tank Commander, they both nodded and while she battered down the hatches on her tank, Harry looked at the other Commanders who realised what he meant. As powerful as those 4 SPARTAN's were, against 12 walking tanks, even with the heavy ordinance they have it'll be heavily one-sided. So as he dropped down into the turret he began to coordinate the other tankers if they potentially became hostile towards them. Even if they didn't kill them outright, any Red Wolf firing its primary armament at one would wound it significantly allowing follow ups from the Fire-Teams around them. Though at the rate things were progressing and the situation, it looked to be friendly. But it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for any eventuality.

 **A/N: That is my longest chapter ever, and it won't be the last before Christmas I hope! As usual I am open to suggestions on how to improve this story. Though at this stage I am unlikely to show the chapter in-depth of the Salamanders and Imperial Fists talking to the UNSC due to my laziness and complexity of Space Marine speech (In my opinion). The All Female SPARTAN Fire Team will be present later on in the story, but I just need to get the armour, colour scheme and bios like that done.**

 **Please Review if you have any suggestions about the story.**

 **SmokeTinyTiff.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood

**A/N: This chapter picks up a day after the last chapter, as they will be working alongside the Space Marines Landed Forces, Imperial Guard Armour Columns.**

 **By that time most of the Orbital Fleet will be spooling up their Slipspace Drives to transport some Imperial Forces to the next combat zone (Tanith First is usually in them the most, for being a smaller regiment). But other than that, not much to report. Please Read and Review of course!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Warhammer 40,000 and Titanicus or any reference to the popular Singer Tom Jones. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, Games Workshop, Dan Abnett and Tom Jones (Welsh Singer) Respectively.**

 **Chapter 4: First Blood**

 **Flight Lieutenant Thomas Jones Jr., Callsign: Sex Bomb, F-52 Gurkha Fighter-Bomber, UNSC Navy, 35 Miles ahead of Legio Invitca, Orestes Forge World, 10:12 hrs, 19th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Cruising at 2,600MPH at an altitude of 87,000FT above Orestes war-torn towns and arteries. The 3 Gurkha Fighter-Bombers on Combat Air Patrol were on a lateral line ahead of Legio Invicta. Their mission was simple to understand; Provide Combat Air Patrol (CAP) ahead of Invicta's advance waiting for an opportunity to provide them with support with "painting" Enemy-Titans. Any target suspected of moving without shields up, is considered a viable target to the air group.

That was the briefing 7-hours ago. No enemy contact, not even a whisper of engagements in their CAP. Imperial Navy squadrons have been passing below them in pursuit of something on their auspex. Whilst checking his, there was nothing else up here.

"Sex Bomb. You okay there buddy?" asked his wing woman, Captain Sharon Coffee or "Starbuck" her callsign. Her aircraft was not 30 meters starboard of his wingtip.

"I'm okay, Starbuck." he responded, "I just want to get the meal on the Odyssey as I heard it was 'build-your-own pizza' night." **(A/N: To certain amount!)**

"Aha, that explains a lot about you now, Jonesy." chuckled Jameson, 30 meters from his Port wingtip, just like Starbuck.

About to reply to that remark, the sensor sweep pinged back to them. The ping was identified as two titans, Whilst Jameson got on the horn about the development and with Starbuck relaying the information to the Invicta's nearest titan group. Setting the sensors onboard the Gurkha to clearly Identify the inbound force. Another ping later showed the unknowns as 5 contacts. Two Warlord-Class Titans, two Warhound-Class Titans and One Reaver-Class Titan. From the looks of them they seemed to be gunning towards the region locally called 'Old Silo.' However, they seemed to be oblivious to the flight of Heavy Fighter-Bombers 87,000FT above them, and that meant the opportunity to claim a kill.

 **Sternguard Veteran Ly'Sudnar, Imperial Fists 1st Company, UNSC M780 SHSW/MODP Coyote, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

Stood in the Coyote's Command and Control centre was like nothing he seen before. Instead of hard-wired servitors and un-augmented officers, there were only un-augmented officers. Not that it slowed them down. He saw groups of officers conversing around half a dozen holomats located on to tables, the holo-display was very detailed compared to the best pict-screens he'd come across in his centuries of service to the God-Emperor.

Admiring the Command Centre for a moment longer, he turned his attention back to the UNSC Officer handling him and his Battle-Brothers. She had handed him a Data-Pad with information on where the UNSC ground forces would rendezvous with the Salamander/Imperial Fist's Strike Force. Looking over the information, he noticed they had picked well. The location was 120 miles north of the Titan Steps, yet 90 miles south-east of the Old Silo region. Force Recon had identified the terrain was a 10CM layer of soft sand with bedrock underneath that layer. It was more than capable of taking the weight of a dozen Land Raiders, Predators and other Rhino-STC based vehicles.

There was more discussion about security, however then an alert sounded from another Holotable. Its designation was Combat Air Patrol, where nearly 60 Heavy Fighter-Bombers were aloft and hunting for enemy forces. This particular alert had come from three F-52 Heavy Fighter-Bombers 40 miles west of Invicta's "Walk", aircraft that he had yet to witness, had come across a formation of Chaos Titans. An Imperial Officer dressed in the Drab Mustard of the Narmenian Armour rushed over to help, identifying what Pattern Titans they were up against.

The image formed in its amazing detail to show five Chaos Titans, 2x Warlord-Class, 2x Reaver-Class and 1x Warhound-Class Titans. A long-range strike force that had come out to meet the Imperial's advance was approaching. The 4 Salamander Marines present and the Imperial Fist pair were watching the UNSC officers on the table discussing urgently, but with a calm and reserved voice, that the other tables didn't appear to take any notice other than another data-pad being handed to them. This display of professionalism was rare within the Imperial Guard, yet here are the UNSC Command discussing a threat without a crowd listening in on the event taking place.

Obviously an attack order was transmitted to the waiting aircraft, The Narmenian present was as surprised as the Astartes themselves. Fighter-Bombers against God-Machines? That wouldn't have been considered by the Imperial Navy with it's own craft. However, it wasn't his place to advise them on how to attack titans, he was here for the ground combat ignored by the Titans of both the Mechanicus and Dark Mechanicus. Though he'd like to observe the attack taking place on the table.

 **Flight Lieutenant Sharon Coffee, Callsign: Starbuck, F-52 Gurkha Fighter-Bomber, UNSC Navy, 35 Miles ahead of Legio Invitca, Orestes Forge World, 10:17 hrs, 19th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"…engagement of enemy Titans is authorised, repeat, Nuclear Engagement of enemy Titans authorised." sent a female operator.

"Fuck me." Whispered Starbuck. "Roger that Command, Nuclear Engagement Authorised. Gun Cameras online and transmitting." acknowledged Starbuck. Switching over to address her flight, she relayed the orders. Unlike some Squadrons who usually attacked after being given the green light, Starbuck tended to discuss strategies with her crews to avoid casualties and wasted ordinance fire.

"Nukes have been authorised, bloody hell. And here I was thinking we'd be using to our Plasma Spear's" said Jameson.

"Well, we don't have to use the HAVOKs first and I'm sure the Lord Governor would like a Fallout free world to rebuild." "Starbuck, could we approach from behind and off-load 10 Redapos?" stated Sex Bomb. "Leaving 5 Missiles per Titan."

"That'll work as a surprise assault but if we don't destroy them we can't follow up with that." Starbuck pointed out.

"That's when we'll fire off a HAVOK each and asses the damage from High Altitude." he replied after a second of thought. "They'd be damaged enough for a single HAVOK to overwhelm what void defences raised… Of course, that's a theory of what might happen." a slight chuckle was heard from the crews, injecting a bit of humour into a tense situation.

Relaying this plan of attack through to the Command Deck was a simple task and it was approved by those present around the table immediately. The flight of three Gurkhas broke right into a steep descent then barrel rolled. Starbuck's UNSC-Issue Flight suit was an tight armoured body glove similar to the SPARTAN version with the addition of Giraffe add-on. A Giraffe suit allows the pilot, when performing high-G manoeuvres, the lower part of the suit is to inflate and keeping the blood in their upper body and brain. Allowing manoeuvres that would make any human black-out if they were not wearing a suit like it.

Starbuck and the others pulled back on the flight sticks, the canards and the flaps were angling themselves to deflect air upwards, thus forcing the aircraft to level out at 200FT. This was high-octane stuff and the the need for radio-silence was observed incase the Titans picked it up on their manifolds. Her Radar Intercept Officer (RIO) acquired 10 passive locks on the a Warlord and Reaver Titan. Targeting the two weapon limbs, two at the knee joints and two in the on the upper rear body, relative to where the cockpit is located on the other side for both walkers. Then phase two commenced. A simultaneous launch of thirty missiles, coordinated by the RIO's of each Fighter-Bomber, made their way to their designated target. The Redapos homed in on the Titans using state-of-the-art tracking and sensor system that allow it to both pick up it's target and observe any new targets the launcher was unaware of.

The wave of Plasma Spears struck into the titans rear armour. The Fusion-Plasma Shaped Charges mounted on the missile detonated with the plasma being directed on a small area of adamantium plate. The armour held for an microsecond, before giving in to the small fusion warhead that fired plasma jet at incredible velocities. The Warhound simply has its weapons, head and knees explode in scorched and molten metal. The Reavers heavier armour protected the crew from the warhead, however their weapons overload and the knees giving way, unable to support the superstructure in it's weaken state, suffered the same fate as the smaller titan. Whilst the others were having catastrophic faliures and reactor breaches, the two much heavier Warlords, survived the initial hit and saw the three large fighters soar past them, level with the the cockpits. They were extending hard into higher altitudes, their engines giving off an light blue colour, unlike the usual flaming orange, that all the other Imperial Navy craft they'd encountered. Regardless they had been crippled and were unable to carry out the objective. Communicating with the Dark Mechanicus, they'd reported a heavy airstrike, and assessing the damage. However after they sent it, the magazines on one titan had begun to cook off, causing a chain reaction and gutting the insides of the engine. The others void generators kicked into gear, however, one of them was damaged and as it activated, it overloaded and exploded… Right next to the reactor.

 **Veteran-Sergeant Tarsa, Salamanders 5th Company, UNSC M780 SHSW/MODP Coyote, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

Tarsa was stunned by what three strike aircraft had managed to do. They had taken on a group of 5 Titans and come out on top, without having to use any nuclear weapons in the process. This courage was evident as they powered past the waining Engines, the gun camera's information along the sides started to increase as the numbers kept climbing. He looked to his fellow battle-brothers, who only nodded towards however they felt the same too. Weapon systems on a Fighter that can penetrate a Titan's adamantium plates with ease **(A/N: Before you flame, they caught them with their Voids down, otherwise it would be nukes if they had them online to break the shields.)** would certainly change the effectiveness of the Imperial War Machine. However, if they suddenly decided to turn against them… It wouldn't be bloodless to say the least.

From what he'd seen on the Imperial Combat Picts was the sheer professionalism that UNSC Forces had. Unlike the many Guard Regiments who had nearly been destroyed by a shoddy retreat in the face of overwhelming odds that even Space Marines would have second thoughts, the UNSC had fallen back in an orderly fashion, ambushing advance elements, constant shelling and laying traps in their wake. Something that the Guard could learn a lot from them.

 **Flight Lieutenant Robert Jameson, Callsign: Robbie, F-52 Gurkha Fighter-Bomber, Upper Starboard Mess Hall, UNSC Odyssey Winter-Class Super Heavy Cruiser, High Orbit of Orestes Forge World, 19:30 hrs, 19th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

The smell of authentic Italian Cuisine, common in the 20th and 21st centuries, Pizza night as the crew has come to call it, on the Odyssey was seen by the crew as one of the best meals the ship's multiple galleries could provide to the Sailors of the UNSC. The mess hall's Hole in the Wall was crammed with dozens of differently topped pizzas, some coming from Earth's own Italy, or adaptations of the originals with selections of toppings from the colonies of the UEG. The Margarita was the base product of all, then there were colony adaptions of the American (Pepperoni) with Reach substituting it with Moa. Pizza wasn't the only dish that the cooks had come up with. Spaghetti, Ravioli and shaped pasta was present on the menu. Every crew member got the chance to eat an Ancient Earth dish on nights like this. Whether or not you're an Engineer performing lengthy checks on the ship systems, or if you're a pilot who just got called into action for an emergency. If your name registered, a dish of food is set aside for later consumption. This registry also prevents crew members missing meals and with the help of the ship Smart A.I. who watches over everyone aboard the ship, you always eat… not that there is a problem with the food.

"I take it back about you, Jones." Biting into a slice of Original American, the first of his 12-inch pepperoni pizza.

"I'm gonna second to that one right there." agreed another pilot, enjoying another slice of Moa topped American.

His twelve fellow pilots of "Black Knight" squadron were sat around the table with heaps of food, an amount a squad of Hell Jumpers wouldn't recommend. They cherished the time they all were able to spend time together. Patrols, Planned Operations and Intercepts weren't kind to the squadron's health. Of the twelve that had served during the Human Covenant War and Opening Stages of the Human/Sangheili Separatists - Storm Covenant War. Only four were still serving with them.

 **Captain Kirsty Goodacre, UNSC Navy, UNSC Spirited Fire Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigate, 60,000FT above Orestes Forge World 22:16 hrs, February 19th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Though the thick lightning clouds blanketed Orestes, making the Imperial Navy's job much harder, the UNSC Ships had no such problem with the odd atmospherics originating from the planet. The UNSC Heavy Frigate named 'Spirited Fire' was currently providing cover to an advance party of Legio Invicta's engines, three Warhound-Class Titans were running across the ruins west of the Jeromihah Subsids. While powerful enough to eliminate Chaos Ground Columns, it'll be trouble if they engage larger or more numerous Titans. the Frigate was there to assist with Missile Barrages and Onager Rounds to collapse the void shields.

The bridge was currently quiet compared to a few hours ago. Since a 1015 hrs sighting of an advanced Titan group, Imperial High Command ordered a sweep behind Legio Invicta's advance. To avoid Chaos Forces from pressing an advantage of having Imperial reinforcements scrambling to close any gaps, the UNSC recommended a counter thrust of their own to put the opposition on the back foot. Whilst the Imperial High Command did not believe this was an adequate use of troops, Executor Crusius and Princeps Maximus Gearhart supported the thrust wholeheartedly and offered Invicta's Titans to perform it. Originally it was to be a pair of Reaver's and a Single Warlord Titan, it would weaken Invicta's own advance thus three Warhound-Classes would lead with an UNSC Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigate at 60,000FT to provide fire support if required.

"Lupus Lex, Morbius Sire and Martial Nox have reached waypoint 12 without incident, Captain." stated Emma. Hints of boredom was present in her voice.

"Thank you, Emma. Send a progress report to the Lord Governor's residence, Executor Crusius and Lord Gearhart."


	5. Chapter 5: Counter Offensive

**A/N: This is my 5th Chapter of this FanFic, which to be honest, I never thought would get over 1,000 hits. I started this when I was bored out of my mind on the bus, reading Titanicus. Just when I came across the chapter detailing an urban fight, with an enormous Titan, I thought why use a risky manoeuvre when Invicta's Fleet could just help from orbit? Remembering that the UNSC used orbital strikes against atmospheric targets by using Paris-Class Heavy Frigates at the Covenant Landing Zone on Reach, Orbital Defences on the running Corvette form Sword Base and the Voi Portal with Charon-Class Light Frigates.**

 **2 Chapters in less than a month, don't get used to it. I had a lot of momentum behind my writing right now.**

 **Hope you Enjoy the chapter and as always please read and review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo (But I Wish I Did), Warhammer 40,000 and Titanicus or any reference to the popular Singer Tom Jones. Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios, Games Workshop, Dan Abnett and Tom Jones (Welsh Singer) Respectively.**

 **Chapter 5: Counter Offensive**

 **Captain Kirsty Goodacre, UNSC Navy, UNSC Spirited Fire Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigate, 60,000FT above Orestes Forge World 22:16 hrs, February 20th, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Though the thick lightning clouds blanketed Orestes, making the Imperial Navy's job much harder, the UNSC Ships had no such problem with the odd atmospherics originating from the planet. The UNSC Heavy Frigate named 'Spirited Fire' was currently providing cover to an advance party of Legio Invicta's engines, three Warhound-Class Titans were running across the ruins west of the Jeromihah Subsids. While powerful enough to eliminate Chaos Ground Columns, it'll be trouble if they engage larger or more numerous Titans. the Frigate was there to assist with Missile Barrages and Onager Rounds to collapse the void shields.

The bridge was currently quiet compared to a few hours ago. Since the 1527 hrs confirmed sighting of an advanced Titan strike group, Imperial High Command ordered a sweep behind Legio Invicta's advance. To avoid Chaos Forces from pressing an advantage of having Imperial reinforcements scrambling to close any gaps, the UNSC recommended a counter thrust of their own to put the opposition on the back foot. Whilst the Imperial High Command did not believe this was an adequate use of troops, Executor Crusius and Princeps Maximus Gearhart supported the thrust wholeheartedly and offered Invicta's Titans to perform it. Originally it was to be a pair of Reaver's and a Single Warlord Titan, it would weaken Invicta's own advance thus three Warhound-Classes would lead with an UNSC Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigate at 60,000FT to provide fire support if required.

"Lupus Lex, Morbius Sire and Martial Nox have reached waypoint five without incident, Captain." stated Emma.

"Thank you, Emma. Send a progress report to the Lord Governor's residence, Executor Crusius and Lord Gearhart." the Captain replied. Hints of boredom was creeping into her voice. This counter thrust was a sound manoeuvre, however, it was getting 'late' and the Captain had been up for 69 hours. After the negotiations with Imperial High Command, she'd had little rest and with coffee and Emma's badgering she had stay awake. However, her body had its limit and was slowly shutting down due to her lack of sleep. She needed to get into her quarters to sleep.

"XO has the bridge." stated Kirsty, turning around she had thought she heard the XO's confirmation of the command change. Walking down the armoured bulkheads of the vessel, crew saluting her as she went along when finally she arrived at her destination. The Captain's private quarters was impossible to open with the Neural Interface all UNSC Personnel have implanted. This one had a special code to allow her to open it. Only one other woman had that, and she was sat right in front of her. Kirsty smiled back at her and a slight hand gesture, closed the armoured door behind them.

 **Princeps Maximilian Orfuls, Legio Invicta Morbius Sire Warhound-Class Scout Titan, Warhound-Class Command Bridge, Jeromihah Subsidary, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

"Report sent to the Spirited Fire, Princeps." Moderati Strakhov informed.

"Thank you, Strakhov." Princeps replied, gratefully. So far the enemy had eluded them for nearly 7 hours and even with the active pings coming in from the other titans, nothing had been detected. So when a scent was picked up by Morbius Sire's sensors, the other titans Martial Nox and Lupus Lex were quick to respond to the call.

"250 meter intervals spread, ahead full-stride." ordered Princeps Orfuls. Nox and Lex, sent their confirmation and began to spread out. allowing a larger amount of rubble to be swept at once.

"Should I inform Spirited Fire of our change Moderati?" asked Strakhov.

"No. Stick with schedule they gave us. Next report in one hour." Orfuls ordered, immediately.

"Yes, Princeps" Strakhov, nodding reluctantly, he didn't send another report. Glancing upwards, he searched for the UNSC Frigate assigned to them, to provide cover if an Archenemy Warlord-Class was sighted. He was baffled as to why Orfuls hadn't told him to inform the Frigate of the change in formation and the possibility of an engine battle. Especially this scent made him uneasy. Unlike other Titan crews who'd rush to get a kill mark, he preferred a methodical check of intelligence to spoil any surprises before they can hurt him, add to this the auspex was clouded with the tall refineries and the sandstorm blowing through made it nigh-impossible for visual identification. He wanted to check over the scent they were searching for, and by the grace of the Emperor, a stronger reading was taken indicating they were closing in. However as with before, the identity of the scent was unknown at this time and he hoped it can be identified before they reached it.

 **Captain Harry Middleton, UNSC Marines, Commander of M870 Red Wolf MBT, Legio Invicta - Astartes - UNSC Advance, 220 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 23:31 hrs, 20th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

About 25 miles West of the Gox Subsidiaries, an 40 Mile spread of Orestean desert was a staggered line of illuminated figures, eerily quiet considering the size of them. Advancing towards the districts surrounding Argentum Hive. Shadowing Legio Invicta's line of Titans was an enormous amount of armoured vehicles. This was the combined elements of the 22nd, 89th, 111th, 303rd Armoured Divisions with the 50th and 81st Super Heavy Division spread throughout the force to serve as mobile Command and Control and as monstrous Anti-Air Defences.

The 22nd Armoured Division was in the very shadow of the advancing titans. Captain Middleton's squadron was between three Warlord-Class Titans, one either side and one ahead of them. Ploughing through the soft sand at 35MPH, and unending sand belt was being kicked out by the advancing UNSC Main Battle Tanks. The green and black shapes of the Salamanders could be seen, alongside the bright yellow and black of the Imperial Fists own armoured vehicles. The miniature tremors of another step from the Warlords, picked up a vast amount of sand to be drizzled over nearby vehicles, only for it to be swept away by the airflow of the speeding tanks.

Captain Middleton, sat on the edge of his hatch, Jamie leant against his own to his left. The billowing smoke of destroyed towns filled the horizon, so thick that he could taste and smell the waste products of whatever was being incinerated by the flames. The smoke column was visible to them due to the colossal fires that burned ahead of them.

"Be advised, enemy attack reported at Undergox Edge, repeat Imperial Titan under assault at Undergox Edge. 22nd and 111th Armoured Divisions are to divert to provide support to Legio Invicta's Engines. Over." An UNSC Officer broadcasted to the Argentum assault force.

Grabbing his data-pad, he looked up Undergox Edge and it's pre-war information. Tall buildings, population of 6,000,000 Imperial citizens, workforce to the Shaltar Refineries to the South and Argentum itself to its North-East. He'd seen enough, Urban warfare was about to start, with that he ordered Hannah to follow the advancing Titan group, redirected to aid the unknown Titan.

"All vehicles, we will be entering an Urban Combat zone. Power up shields and defensive measures." informed the Captain. Changing channel, he requested to converse with the lead Warlord-Class Titan.

"Invicta Warlord, Invicta Warlord. Do you copy? Over."

"This is Invictus Antagonistes. Who is this?" replied an unfamiliar voice.

"Captain Harry Middleton, UNSC Marine Corps, Red Wolf MBT Commander, 22nd Armoured Division." the Captain informed. "To who am I addressing?"

"Moderati Bernal. What is it you want?" Moderati Bernal said.

"Just a word with your Commanding Officer. I'd like to formulate a battle plan with him." Unknowingly speaking to the Titan with him onboard.

"UNSC Captain Middleton, I am Princeps Maximus Gearhart." A voice came through the comms. "What is this battle plan you speak of?"

Nodding to Jamie, who sent a data burst to the Invictus' crew. "Data package sent and delivered." stated Jamie.

"My communications officer has sent it through to you. It details how I'd like to deploy the 22nd and 111th Armoured Divisions." the Captain explained.

"This shows that you'd be spearheading the attack. If this engine is under attack from another titan, you'd be outmatched." Gearhart responded.

"I beg to differ. Our Tanks were designed to penetrate T-47 Scarab shields and armour. And don't worry about use taking hits, we're built from from Starship grade armour with hard light shielding." Harry retorted quickly, not letting his force's tanks be mocked. "Let's get back on track."

"I believe that to be a wise decision, Captain." Gearhart replied, skeptical that an Armoured advance could fend off a Titan hit, let alone damaging one.

"The 22nd tanks would Blitzkrieg to the Titan from the west on four different avenues of attack. Whilst the 111th would split into two groups, half coming in from the East and the others coming in from the South. This would force them out of town, into your line of sight."

"What if you encounter Skitarii troops? Dark Mechanicus Artillery pieces? How will you deal with them." Moderati Bernal suddenly cut in.

"A large complement of Tiger AFV's alongside us to deal with Skitarii. If artillery shows itself, then it'll either be an airstrike or counter-artillery from the Coyote's Missile racks." Jamie stated. a nod from the Captain appreciating the support.

"Very well. Captain, you may proceed with your attack plan. We will be at Undergox Edge in 30 minutes." Gearhart concluded, no doubt this will go wrong.

"Thank you, Princeps Maximus. We won't let you down." replied Captain Middleton. Pleased to know that the UNSC Armour could change Invicta's reluctance to work alongside them. Switching channels, he was addressing all UNSC Armour. Two simple words were spoken, "Blitzkrieg, Blitzkrieg."

Vehicles previously cruising to stay with the Invicta Advance, suddenly speeded ahead as they increased to combat velocity of 55MPH. They would be within firing range of the distressed Imperial Titan in 10 minutes. He just hoped they would make it before it was too late for the crew.

 **Moderati Dolf Gentrian, Nicomach Ignix, Legio Tempestus Warlord-Class Titan, Warlord-Class Command Head, Undergox Edge, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

"They're in," Racking the slide of his shotgun and went over to the hatch at the top of the spinal shaft. Beams of stablights speared through Ignix's internals, casting odd shadows on the wall-ladder.

"Dues Mechanicus protect us all," he muttered.

"What the hell is this?" the sensori shouted out.

"What's wrong?" Following his gaze, he saw the auspex as it was pinging dozens of Baneblade sized vehicles. All of them charging towards Ignix, unrecognised codes, not Imperial, or Scrapcode were preceding them. The sensori was going on about exloaded codes. Shield noise was coming in too, not far behind the first groups.

Lustig stirred in his casket, uttering one word. "Invicta."

Suddenly Ignix rocked on its hydraulics, the noise outside was chaotic. Running to the cockpit ports, he looked out to see upwards of three dozen tanks, designs he's never seen before, charging down the main viaduct. The huge tanks, uncaring of the walls and charred vehicles in their way, were firing shell after shell at the Dark Skitarii beneath them. Explosions were rippling through their positions, accurately targeting and destroying gun platforms and foot-troops alike. The Skitarii were bringing their own weapons to bear on the charging tanks. Heavy gauge las-fire was discharged at them, expecting to kill it on its first salvo, the gunners had switched targets. Rocket Propelled Munitions streaked to their targets, intent on murdering the annoyance, they slammed into them. To say that he was shocked, was to be an enormous understatement. All the tanks continued the high speed charge towards the enemy, by now their pintle mounts secondary weapons were offloading to the deluge. More explosions, from another source threw up the opposing force, pieces of gun carriage and Chaos Skitarii had been systematically cleared from the feet of Ignix.

The Skitarii, having suffered massive casualties from their overconfidence, ran into the side streets on the hope of flanking the newcomers. Not 30 seconds later, they sprinted back into sight of the assaulting vehicles. This is where another force of tanks, were waiting had just driven them back scared.

 **Captain Harry Middleton, UNSC Marines, Commander of M870 Red Wolf MBT, Legio Invicta - UNSC Advance, Undergox Edge, 260 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 23:53 hrs, 20th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"Gunner! 11 O'clock, 5th storey! 1 Shot." ordered Captain Middleton, sighting another Enemy weapons platform dug in. The turret casing adjusted to his command, the barrels elevating to allow the gunner to take that shot to the letter.

"Target acquired!" informed the gunner, his voice cool as a cucumber, keeping track of the munition storage.

"Fire!" Another building had lost a sizeable chunk to the 285mm UNSC Plasma-Coated HEAT shell, its rubble causing more damage by crushing those underneath the impact point.

"Captain, signal from the 111th reports the enemy just attempted a breakout down the side streets." reported the Comms officer, who then went back to raking the skitarii taking cover by the Imperial Titan's feet. Chunks of augmented body and cybernetics were blown outwards by the 20mm Hyper Velocity Gatling Cannons that make up the tertiary armament on UNSC Armoured Fighting Vehicles.

"Get on the horn and inform Princeps Gearhart of the contact force. And tell those Gunships to hurry up a bit." grinned Middleton.

The other tanks in the Blitzkrieg carried on their job of killing the enemy foot mobiles. He had also called in a 12 ship flight of HG-84/HTC Hawks. The heavy gunships were from the 'Preston J. Cole' Hood-Class Super Heavy Escort Carrier in high-orbit of the planet. They had reported to have visual on the combat zone, and would be dropping munitions in the side streets and enemy Artillery positions soon. The Tigers carrying the SPARTANS would also be deploying their fire teams to clear out the Tempestus Engine. He had seen the cables latched onto the armour of the Titan, alongside the scorched maintenance hatches that had obviously been breached with explosives. Just would the SPARTANS be able to aid them before it was too late.

 **Moderati Bernal, Invictus Antagonistes, Legio Invicta Warlord-Class Titan, Warlord-Class Command Head, Undergox Edge, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

The crew of the 'Red Fury' watched silently. The destruction the UNSC Armoured Division had reaped was vast, habitat blocks, shops, burned out vehicles had been rammed aside to forge a path to the stricken Tempestus Engine. The Captain leading the assault had sent them an ongoing report of the engagement. It described the enemy skitarii had suffered massive casualties in the opening bombardment, citing the enemy 'thought they'd be destroyed after a salvo of high-power Las-fire and Rocket Propelled Munitions.'

"Orders, Princeps?" Asked Bernal.

"Ahead full-stride, voids to full." ordered Gearhart.

"Ahead full-stride, aye." informed the steersman. Antagonistes began to move at a much faster pace than before.

"Voids lit, Princeps." Bernal stated, The machine spirit responded quickly to the commands, itching to attack the enemy force besieging another Warlord. If the reports were correct.

Glad the Invictus was cooperating well, he began to study the surrounding terrain. A proximity alarm suddenly sounded, Gearhart was ordering for the target to be found just as 12 Gunships rocketed past them, UNSC Transponders identifying them as 'HG-84/HTC Hawk Heavy Gunships.' The aircraft were skimming the building roof tops, their jet wash disturbing the smoke columns and blasting dust off the roofs that had collected in the area for so long. Then they unleashed a barrage of missiles, launched from the wings of each Gunship. Seconds later there was a multitude of different detonations, then much larger detonations began, suggesting that the barrage had scored some armour kills.

More UNSC Armoured Fighting Vehicles were speeding through the wreckage strewn roadway, these ones were on 8 wheels rather than 4 independent tracks and were swerving around the wreckage that their larger cousins would have just smashed aside. Two of them stopped by the crippled Nicomach Ignix, as the manifold was identifying it, and disgorged 30 troops in full body armour. They looked like Space Marines, but more Imperial Guardsmen in size and shape. And unlike the Astartes armour colours, these ones seemed to camouflage themselves in black and grey armour. 4 of them advanced to the Tempestus engine and began to ascend into the internals, hoping to evacuate the crew.

 **Captain Adam Scott, UNSC Navy, NAVSPECWAR, SPARTAN-IV Fire Team YORKSHIRE,** **Legio Invicta - UNSC Advance, Undergox Edge, 260 Miles from Orestes Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 00:12 hrs, 20th February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

Captain Adam Scott and his fire team had just disembarked from the Tiger AFV and were already ascending the cables secured onto the Imperial Engine's towering frame. UNSC Marines covering them from below allowed his team to get into the internals of the Titan without cause for worry.

"Francis, what's it look like in there?" he asked his longtime friend.

"No power, no contact at this time. But a number of Skitarii did come through here by the looks of things." replied the Designated Marksman.

"Roger that. Yorkshire, let's clear the house." Scott said. 4 Blue acknowledgement lights winked on, then they began to climb the stairs leading to the Warlord's cockpit. Large amounts of leaking fluids dripping down the stairs, and down the central shaft. A shotgun boomed above them, then the distinctive crack of a las-weapons sounded in response and they were running up the flights of stairs to aid the crew that had survived. Another blast of the shotgun, then a sound that none of them had ever heard, made them quicken their pace to reach the firefight. And not 20 seconds later they sighted their enemy for the first time in the War. Skitarii were warriors that made the Astartes, forces they'd fought with before, look like Imperial Guardsmen. They stood two and half feet taller than the tallest of them at about 10-11FT Tall. The armour was spiked and bestial looking and trophies hung from its dark maroon carapace armour. The 4 Skitarii were baying at the door ahead of them, one that would lead them to the cockpit.

Nodding to one another, they began to sight up their chosen targets. Adam aimed his Anti-Material at the furthest one, near to the doorway. Francis swapped out his M439 DMR for the M779 SAW and sighted up another Skitarii, back towards him hunkered behind a bulkhead. Amy exchanged her MA7 ICWS for her M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun, and loaded it with 4-Gauge Depleted Uranium Dart shells and aimed it towards the closest one. Jennifer had been a bit more at work, setting up her M267K HMG as a sentry gun and equipping the M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System and targeting the final one. How they'd chosen their targets without interfering with one another was the standard issue 'Squad Aim' which showed who was aimed at what with what weapon in hand. Adam activated the 3 second countdown on their HUDs, 3… 2… MARK!

 **Moderati Dolf Gentrian, Nicomach Ignix, Legio Tempestus Warlord-Class Titan, Warlord-Class Command Head, Undergox Edge, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

Another blast of the shotgun was sent at the hatchway, catching an enemy in the shoulder and sending him out of cover. The follow up blast from the shotgun ended the vile things desecration aboard Ignix. The sensori had been clipped by a las-round early on in the battle and was forced to prop his carbine on the chin seat like an Support weapon on a Tripod. The steersman had armed himself with a shotgun too and was shielding Lustig with his body in the alcove in the far-right of the command deck, was blasting any Skitarii who was missed by the others. This had been going on for about 20 minutes and they were beginning to run low on ammunition, where the rest was locked away in a weapons locker in front of the the shock troops.

Sensori, what's it look like there? canted Lustig, who since being as carefully disconnected and pushed away had been asking for updates.

Nothing, their scrapped just won't shut up the Sensori replied in cant.

Then an almighty amount of high calibre gunfire erupted from behind the enemy skitarri. 1 was felled in front of the hatchway without its head, and another eviscerated with fist sized holes in its body. By now the others had turned around and begun to fire, when a massive amount of fire screamed towards the two left standing draining the void shields on one and allowing it to be killed by another high-powered shot. The final sprayed the corridor, Gentrian and the sensori blasted its rear armour, for it to swing around and smack into the sensori's shoulder. Gentrian's first blast weakened the personal void barrier, and that was when the pressure wave hit him, then the heat that followed an explosion. Dropping down behind the chin seat and huddling down to avoid it as much as possible. Then a silence was draped over the scene, Lustig was confused and so was he. That was when he saw them, the four soldiers that were carrying the weapons that ended the four skitarii's lives. He didn't recognise them at first, but then they called out in low gothic.

"Nicomach Ignix crew, this is Fire Team Yorkshire, UNSC." shouted in flesh voice, making it non-mechanicus instantly.

"UNSC, never heard of it." called the steersman,

"That's because we arrived a day after Legio Invicta. We were the escort fleet for them." shouted another voice, this one sounded softer, more feminine.

"Invicta?! You're with Legio Invicta?" asked Gentrian, the relief in his voice obvious.

"Yes and no. Yes, we are operating with Legio Invicta and the Adeptus Astartes on Orestes. No, because the UNSC is a separate entity to the Imperium."

"Dues Mechanicus," whispered the sensori.

"Are injured?" called back the same voice as before.

"Yes, we have one serious." called back Gentrian.

"We're coming up to help you now."

With that the four individuals got out of cover and began to move towards them, Gentrian and the Sensori watching them for any hostile intentions. Their weapons were down, but seeing how they had taken care of the four skitarii that would have made Astartes pause for thought, made him treat them with extra care. One of the smaller ones with a an oddly designed helmet came forwards to the sensori and began prepping the most advanced field kit he'd ever seen before and applying it to the wounds that the crew member had sustained. Whilst another with a small slit approached Princeps Lustig and explained who they were and what they were doing. He was interesting in this UNSC that was mentioned, The now identified Adam Scott had mentioned they were with Invicta. The Moderati went over to greet him when the vox chimed, alerting them to a hail. He had answered it immediately.

"Nicomach Ignix, this is Invictus Antagonistes. What is your status over?"

 **A/N: So not such a bad chapter at all. Covering the events of Undergox Edge, the Imperial Advance and the UNSC recommended Counter-Thrust. About the slight story change regarding the outcome of Battle of Undergox Edge. I thought it'd be a bit of a waste for the Crew of the Ignix not to see their reinforcements in the flesh. So I decided to have them survive, simples** **really. And as for the apparent lack of Invicta involvement in this battle, other than destroying that chaos Warhound. Argentum Hive will be scaled up a bit more compared to the book. If you're confused** **about the UNSC Technologies, I have several Codexes explaining the Vehicles, Weapons and Orbital Vessels that'll help.**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shaltar Refineries

**A/N: So, the last chapter was my longest one written at over 4,000 words. Though the general response is positive, can I kindly request guests and those with accounts reviews of reverence to that specific story, not an essay of the Warhammer Universe like one guest (Anon) did. However, the release of this "Data" in Titanicus will be touched upon in this chapter. However, the UNSC will openly stand with Invicta on that one. There will be a small time jump to Argentum Hive.**

 **Chapter 6: Shaltar Refineries**

 **Imperial Guard Brigadier General Alphant Bulwar, 1st Narmenian Armour Division, Imperial Lord Governor Aleuton Strategium, Principle Hive, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

In the personal residence of the Lord Governor, Imperial officers were listening and reading the after action report that the UNSC had sent to High Command. Gun camera footage had been sent to them, showing the crushing defeat of Archenemy Forces at Undergox Edge. The recovery of the Nicomach Ignix and her crew had improved morale of the hive populations. Over 500 Heavy Main Battle Tanks, 300 Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicles and 24 Heavy Gunships had engaged and eliminated over 4,000 enemy units with minimal casualties. It had also reported Invicta had intercepted a Warhound-Class Scout Titan attempting to flee the battle. The Lord Governor was pleased with the result and that they history regarding UNSC Forces had stayed true. He himself was happy to see a mechanicus, dark or not, be so throughly destroyed with only four dozen crippled tanks and two crashed gunships. No fatalities were reported, either.

"My Lord, Legio Tempestus' Tantamount Stridex, Vanquist Solace, and Legion Invicta's Dominatus Victrix, Cour Valant and Imperius Crux report an engine-to-engine engagement." said an aide, dressed in the drab mustard yellow uniform of the Narmenian Armour Regiment.

"How many enemy titans have they encountered?" asked the Lord Governor.

"Uh," Head down, looking through the vox-scripts from the front. "First report was two engines. Reaver-Class, My Lord."

"Send the UNSC a data packet, I want them to intervene." said the Lord Governor, as the aide walked away to the . He wasn't trusting the Mechanicus Forces like he had before this data was released. He was outraged when it went public, especially in a time like this, when Orestes might not survive. Whilst the Imperial and Forge were at each others throats, the UNSC had remained as neutral as possible. Something to do with the mission they'd been assigned at the start of the campaign and because of this, he trusted them to carry out his orders.

"Response from the UNSC, sirs." the aide said, returning from the vox-sets. "The UNSC has a Brutus-Class Destroyer in Low Orbit. It'll be descending into the atmosphere momentarily." Aleuton and Bulwar nodding to the aide, dismissing himself as the Brigadier General and Lord Governor entered his Private Residence.

"So do you trust Legion Invicta, my Lord?" Bulwar asked, there was some concern in his voice.

"Whether I trust them or not, I must think of the survival of Imperial interests on Orestes. The titans are distracted by this data, we are distracted too. They appear to be free of turmoil inside them." he replied, "Otherwise they're very good at hiding it."

 **Princeps Guido Prinzhorn,** **Dominatus Victrix, Legio Invicta Warlord-Class Titan, Warlord-Class Command Head, Shaltar Refineries, Orestes Forge World, 779.M41.**

"My Princeps, The UNSC will be aiding our engagement with heavy gunships." Scanning the data-packet sent to him, he felt betrayed by the Lord Governor's lack of trust they could complete the task.

"Moderati Tarses," addressing him directly, barely containing his frustration. "Tell them that their assistance is not required." He felt Victrix's powerful vox-caster begin communicating with them. Hearing Tarses quietly talk with another voice, calm and reserved was boldly stating that the Lord Governor personally ordered them in. Proceeding with his action plan to deal with these ambush engines.

"Princeps, they are reporting that they will attack when the enemy walkers have been sighted." said Tarses. It was going the best he'd get out of them. Turning his attention back to the three possible engines and the fact that Martial Nox was being pummelled by two archenemy titans. Advancing into the maze of towering metals and minerals, taller than Victrix herself.

"Sensori Kalder," addressing the auspex operator by name. "Is there anyway of detecting those engines passively?"

"No." replied Kalder immediately. "Not from Victrix's auspex. You'll need another source. Active pings will give us away without definite chance of locating the enemy." Gesturing to the terrain around them, "You'd need something high above this crap to get an accurate fix."

"Thank you, Sensori," acknowledged Prinzhorn. "Moderati Tarses, get me a link to those UNSC Gunships."

"Yes, my Princeps." replied Tarses, his hands dancing across the manifold link. Grasping the block of UNSC Aircraft in his hands, he expanded it to initiate a link with its commander. "Link is ready, Princeps." Tarses responded. "Let's get started." Prinzhorn replied.

 **Captain Alexander Blackburn, Callsign: Razor, HG-84/HTC Hawk Heavy Gunship, UNSC Navy, 30,000FT Above Shaltar Refineries, Orestes Forge World, 17:03 hrs, 23rd February, 2895/UNSC Military Calendar/Military Standard Time.**

"Dominatus Victrix is hailing us, Captain." reported Flight Officer Adams, his co-pilot. "They wanna discuss an action plan."

"You mean the one that didn't require our assistance?" He replied, know damn well that it was that arrogant shit in his fish tank.

"Patching them through now, sir." the image of Princeps Prinzhorn appeared in the top-left of his extensive helmet HUD. A female face had popped into view next to the princeps, ready to jump in at any attempt of slander.

"Thank you, Adams," Changing his attention he addressed the titan commander directly, smirking under his helmet. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this, Princeps?"

The woman opened her mouth only for a curt sound to be made and holding his hand up by the princeps to shut her up, without an argument. Looking to him now, he asked something in a language he'd never understand. Then a data-packet from Victrix's Moderati, Tarses was his name, replaced the face onboard the titan. Reading it over a few seconds, he muttered to Adam to forward this to the other Gunships in the flight. "This plan involves us actively pinging the combat zone, and the source will be 30,000FT in the air."

"Yes, it would reveal that we have an aerial support squadron." replied Prinzhorn, nodding. "If we revealed our own position, they'd move accordingly."

"Wait one. If we ping first, they'd move to avoid us. If you then ping a moment or two afterwards then they have very limited options. Risk detection by a Warlord-Class or by supposed Imperial Navy squadron." explained Blackburn, "You mentioned a triplet of titans, so… when we root one out, the others will follow too."

"An action that will gladly be executed by us." replied Prinzhorn, "I will hand you over to my Moderati whilst the action is exloaded to the other titans of the second front."

His helmeted head nodding, he closed the link with Prinzhorn and opened a new one with Moderati Tarses, with his face appearing alongside two others. Tarses then nodded to him that these two men can be trusted. Addressing all of them he began the revised plans, ones that called for them to take the brunt of the attack. While in the past Redapo missiles have proven effective, they have never been fired on an active Titan-Class void shield. These crew members know that and also know they can soak up enough punishment for a few seconds while the flight of gunships begin attack runs. "Begining operation." were the words that Tarses had stated. Relaying that to the other 36 gunships in the flight, they spilt up to prepare their attacks.

"Contact, Contact! Enemy Reaver-Class has been identified!" informed another gunship. Turning his head to look for the source transmission and found it on Commander Faust, a solid, high experience and long-time friend. Contacting to his feed, he saw the last moments of the Reaver-Class smashing through a burning warehouse. Brick work, metal piping and chimney stacks crushed underfoot or by its bulk pelting away at full-stride. Zooming out, he tracked 5 Missiles out of the dorsal missile box of the Victrix, bolting after the fleeing Reaver-Class and without mercy, collapsing its voids with 3 and blowing out the torso with the fourth when the fifth missed and demolished a silo tower. That's when another Titan was sighted about three and half a kilometre from Victrix's rear. Without hesitating, he decided his gunships would swarm the lone machine.

"Enemy Reaver-Class sighted, 3.5 clicks from Victrix. Multiple Angled Attack Runs advised." informing them was the boring part, an order to engage was not. "Razor squadron, Engage enemy Reaver." The 13 Hawk gunships of Razor inverted and the pilots pulled back on the stick, sending them straight towards the jagged refineries rushing up to meet them, leaving Warthog to orbit. At 300FT the gunships levelled out, straight down the central avenue between the main processing stacks and the gigantic warehouses, all the while avoiding supply pipes, personnel walkways, conveyer belts and burning debris dislodged by other gunships further ahead. When 13 HG-84/HTC Heavy Gunships are charging towards a Reaver-Class Titan's rear without a care in the world for what it is, especially when there is a wall of munitions ahead of it, you're in for a bad day. Closing to 2,000 Metres was a bold move, almost reckless if you didn't read the squadron service record. "Arm and Deploy Redapo Missiles," ordered the Captain. At 1,500 Metres he gave the order for squadron to split into three groups with two having four Gunships whilst the third would take five. The plan would be the three groups to attack the Reaver Titan using concentrated Redapo Missile barrages at the titan's weapon mounts, forcing them to re-direct their voids to the punishment, while the third group would effectively knee-cap the walker.

"Commander Faust, proceed with the attack." Ordered the Squadron Leader, a blue acknowledgement light was the only reply.

The 13 Hawk Gunships rocketed off towards the Reaver, launching a precise Redapo strike on what would be the groin of the titan. The walker in question noticed the RADAR signatures for the missiles and suddenly began to turn within a few seconds, only for it to squeal an alarm and in the process, take full barrage of missiles to the the right shoulder. Another squeal of scrapcode was emitted from the walker, clearly it was hurt from 91 missiles and it was clearly visible with the void shields re-aligning to provide the maximum protection, with scorch marks developing under the high heat of the plasma. Razor squadron split up into the designated groups, moving apart from each other. Four to the north, five to the west and the last four to the south. Massive processors and chimney stacks between them and the Reaver, not that it stopped it from demolishing half a dozen or more just to get at the extending gunships. The Reaver was hurt, and it was distressed, no Imperial aircraft could deal out the amount of punishment that they dealt. It squealed scrapped on all channels to attempt to either force them back or attract attention from its brethren, not caring that an Imperial Warlord was nearby.

The Reaver was tracking the last seen vector of the gunships, not knowing that the Hawk gunship could turn on a dime using its four individual engine nacelles and additional twelve manoeuvring jets. Allowing the aircraft to make subtle adjustments for weapons and in this case, make hard banks and turns to avoid enemy fire and falling masonry. The titan was searching for the illusive attackers, the hunter had become the hunted, the torso was traversing rapidly, weapon limbs rotating, attempting to seek out the interlopers. Firing a burst from its port mega-bolter in frustration, only to puncture a nearby fuel depot, spraying refined promethium over the exposed armour and unprotected joints. Valuable intel that the 2nd attack exploited. The attack came from opposite directions, forcing the titan to focus on the assault from the south. The seven Hawks emerged from the processing units and unleashed a blistering amount of high calibre shells, punishing the void shields to breaking point. They finally shattered under the strain and were visibly falling apart before them. The cannons never stopped the onslaught on the opposing Reaver especially when the shells were pockmarking the adamantium, the missiles from the Hawks weren't silent either, the pods launching the last barrage of Redapo Missiles. While the armaments on the Hawks never ceased to fire, the Reaver didn't just stand there and fall without taking a pound of flesh. The port weapon limb, a Vulcan Mega-Bolter spun up and unloaded a torrent of high-explosive shots, impacting against the fortified hard light shields on the Gunships. The starboard weapon limb, a Single Barrelled Laser Blaster began to glow a dark blood red on the muzzle of the weapon. Then the ferocious discharge and Ozone stink met a Hawk right on the nose, it ceased to exist after a catastrophic explosion forced another to break off trailing an unhealthy coloured smoke.

But before it could claim another air kill, the other six gunships emerged from the manufactory behind the Reaver. On a slow hover the six of them formed up and launched the last of their missiles in the rear of the titan. Eight Redapos smashed into the two weapon limbs with four apiece, another eight targeting the two knee joints. The waist was given six missiles to cripple its ability to traverse, the final twenty targeted the area behind the cockpit, magazines and reactor. The missiles hit the target with devastating results, the legs gave way under the weight and the upper torso tipped off the lower assembly whilst the weapon limbs simply dropped. All the wounds had molten metal and slag streaming out of the entry wounds and then finally… the reactor went up and flattened what remained of the processors for 350 meter radius. By then, the remaining twelve Hawk Gunships of Razor Squadron were extending out of the area and banked away to form up with the other gunships of Churchill squadron. They left the smoking crater of the enemy Reaver-Class behind, but they won't ever forget the 8 friends of the lost gunship. The signal from Dominatus Victrix declaring 2 Reaver-Class kills and congratulated Razor and Churchill squadrons for their anti-titan action. Other vox-signals from the other Imperial Titans, Legio Invicta and Tempestus, were congratulating the UNSC's selfless actions in aiding the clearance of the Second Front. The attack on Argentum Hive can finally begin.

 **A/N: Rather lack lustre chapter I'll admit, however, it was the best ending that I could do without it dragging on. You'll be wondering why Churchill squadron never got involved with the Reaver Titan or with the Victrix either, reason was they were providing top cover with for Razor. Character Bios for Razor Squadron will be up soon on the UNSC Codex: Character Bios. I'll try to get the next chapter up in two weeks after this chapter's publication.**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	7. GENERAL UPDATE (NOT QUITTING)

**GENERAL UPDATE: I am sorry that I have been inactive for some time, but I have been swept out to sea by real life stuff.  
Things like D of E Gold Expeditions and Studies and the fact that I have now got to start looking towards a work place in the near future meant that I have been struggling to stay a float. However, good things come to those that persevere, or in your case wait. Point is that now I am coming back to shore to the point of continuing my stories and balancing my duties in the world of today. **

**UNSC OPERATIONS ORESTES' LIBERATION: I am still working the next chapter and have already got several story ideas in the planning stage that will continue and set up their interactions, including first contact with Imperium of Man and AU regarding the Data/Text released during Titanicus (Won't Spoil The Ending Now, but PM me if you want it all to go sideways on the planet.)**

 **TITAN SECURITY National City: This story has lost some of it's steam unlike UNSC OPERATIONS, however I do plan on finishing it. It will include Season 2's details when I catch up with Supergirl.**

 **Thank you all for your patience,  
SmokeTinyTom.**


End file.
